rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 2
Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Manga **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/DC Comics **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Concept Art **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Official Designs **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Official Posters **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Promotional Material **Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery/Merchandise Screenshots - Trailer Volume 2 Trailer V2t 4.png|Worried about the White Fang blake's got a new face.png|"Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" V2t 8.png|Team RWBY standoff V2t 12.png|Joking around V2t 32.png V2t 36.png|Running away from the Atlesian Paladin V2t 38.png|Preliminary slice 1201 Volume 2 Trailer 3623.png V2t 45.png|The team prepares to fight. Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00586.png|Blake standing alongside her team. 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01145.png|Blake falling from the sky. 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01168.png|Everyone else falling around her 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01543.png|Battling Roman 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01686.png 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01689.png Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_07503.png 1201 Best Day Ever_07581.png 1201 Best Day Ever_07871.png|Yang is catching grapes again. 1201 Best Day Ever_08655.png 1201 Best Day Ever_08748.png|"What are you talking about?" 1201 Best Day Ever_08923.png 1201 Best Day Ever_09965.png|Thus ended Blake's quiet day. 1201 Best Day Ever_11865.png 1201 Best Day Ever_12580.png 1201 Best Day Ever_12781.png 1201 Best Day Ever_12877.png|Using her semblance to distract and leap over Pyrrha 1201 Best Day Ever_15720.png 1201 Best Day Ever_15763.png 1201 Best Day Ever_18501.png 1201 Best Day Ever_18834.png Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00007.png|In the library with Team RWBY V2_02_00010.png|Not really paying attention V2_02_00016.png|Unphased by Ruby's distress V2e2 rwby jnpr.png|"It's your turn, Blake." V2_02_00021.png|Do I strike you as the "fun-loving" type, Pyrrha? V2_02_00022.png|Unamused by Sun's entrance v2e2 blake.png|Thinking about her conversation with Ozpin V2e2 blake ozpin.png|In a holding room with Ozpin. V2_02_00027.png|Called out by Weiss to explain herself V2_02_00028.png|Dramatic interrogation by Weiss v2e2 weiss blake.png|While humorous, this does not make me feel better. V2e2 rwby.png|"They're out there, somewhere!" A Minor Hiccup V2_03_00005.png|Passing a deflated Jaune V2_03_00006.png|Dressed for the investigation V2_03_00010.png|"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members." V2_03_00013.png|"We are going to investigate the situation... as a team." V2_03_00015.png|I thought cats were the best climbers! Painting the Town... V2 04 00023.png V2 04 00024.png V2 04 00025.png V2 04 00026.png v2e4 blakes new ears.png|A change in her cat ears. V2 04 00039.png|Blake Belladonna is about to shoot you. V2 04 00042.png|''To the Window!'' V2e4 street2.png|Racing across rooftops V2 04 00062.png|Ready to fight with Team RWBY. V2 04 00064.png|Checkmate V2e4 blake normal glyph.png|About to dodge an attack, assisted by a glyph. V2 04 00066.png|Checkmate Reloaded. V2 04 00067.png|Multi-slash strike V2e4 ladybug.png|Ladybug V2e4 moon.png|Attacking with Ruby v2e4 blake worry.png|Showing concern for Yang. v2e4 blake swings yang.png|Swings Yang around by pulling Gambol Shroud's ribbon. v2e4 blake swings yang2.png|Spins Yang toward the Atlesian Paladin. V2 04 00083.png|Not amused by Weiss' joke Extracurricular V2 05 00031.png|Researching in the audience. V2 05 00056.png|Leaving with team after Pyrrha's match. V2 05 00058.png|Being asked out to the dance by Sun. V2 05 00059.png|You seriously need some sleep, Blake... V2 05 00062.png|Team intervention regarding Blake's obsessiveness V2 05 00064.png|"People's lives are at stake!" V2 05 00066.png|Not caring Weiss and Yang are organizing the dance. Burning the Candle V2_06_00010.png|Researching in the library V2_06_00011.png|Curiosity caught the kitty V2_06_00012.png V2_06_00013.png|It seems that a certain Faunus likes laser pointers. V2_06_00014.png|Found the source of that light! V2_06_00024.png|Pacing in the classroom V2_06_00025.png|Dramatic lighting V2_06_00031.png|Little push V2_06_00032.png|Stunned that Yang shoved her V2_06_00042.png|Wearing her dress for the dance V2_06_00043.png|Dancing together with Yang, as promised V2_06_00045.png|Dancing with Sun Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00006.png|Blake with Sun, laughing at Neptune. V2 07 00013.png|Slow-dancing with Sun on the dance floor V2 07 00025.png Field Trip V2_08_00013.png|Thinking about what Ruby told Ozpin. V2 08 00015.png V2_08_00016.png|Watching Ruby enthusiastically grasping at her package from home. V2_08_00017.png|Team RWBY reacting to the newcomer. V2_08_00018.png|A dog!? V2_08_00019.png|Freaking out about Zwei's entrance V2_08_00021.png|"He sent a dog?!" V2_08_00023.png|Keeping a good distance away from Zwei. V2_08_00027.png|"Please keep it away from my belongings." V2_08_00029.png|Seeing Zwei buried by his dog food. V2_08_00030.png V2_08_00033.png|With her team, meeting with Team JNPR in the back of the audiorium V2_08_00037.png|In the back of the Beacon student body with Teams RWBY and JNPR. V2_08_00043.png|Angrily glaring at an embarrassed Ruby V2_08_00045.png|Seeing Team CFVY return after a long mission. V2_08_00048.png|From one Faunus to another V2_08_00050.png|Disheartened by the discovery of which Huntsman is leading their mission Search and Destroy V2_09_00001.png|Watching Oobleck tell Weiss to call him Doctor straight to her face. V2_09_00004.png|Not enthusiastic about Oobleck leading their mission V2_09_00014.png|Seeing off Team JNPR, Sun and Neptune as the team leaves on their mission. V2_09_00016.png|Correcting Ruby on what truffles are. V2_09_00019.png|Landing in Mountain Glenn with team V2_09_00021.png|Glaring at Ruby for her ridiculous response V2_09_00023.png|Why did you bring that monster? V2_09_00027.png|Ignoring Ruby's childish antics V2_09_00035.png|Counterattack! V2_09_00037.png|Defending against an attacking Beowolf V2_09_00046.png|With team un-fazed by Grimm attack V2_09_00048.png|Posing after strike V2_09_00050.png|Exhausted with team after fighting off Grimm V2_09_00051.png|Eliminating the remaining Grimm V2_09_00054.png|Anybody home V2_09_00055.png|Shooting down Nevermores with Gambol Shroud V2_09_00056.png|"Why did you want to become a Huntress, Blake?" V2_09_00059.png|At least there is plenty of room to avoid it. V2_09_00064.png|Starting a fire with Yang and Weiss V2_09_00065.png|In deep thought when Oobleck and Ruby return. V2_09_00068.png|Wondering if Oobleck asked Ruby why she wanted to be a Huntress. V2_09_00071.png V2_09_00074.png|Sleeping while Ruby keeps watch. Mountain Glenn V2_10_00011.png|Sleeping around the fire V2_10_00013.png|Awakened by a restless Yang V2_10_00015.png|Talking with Weiss and Yang about their reasons for wanting to be Huntresses V2_10_00032.png|Told by Oobleck that Ruby might be in trouble. V2_10_00037.png|Following Zwei to Crescent Rose. V2_10_00038.png|I do not think you are making her uncomfortable enough, Doctor. V2_10_00039.png|Lectured about Mountain Glenn's underground tomb No Brakes V2_11_00013.png|Reunites as team with Ruby V2_11_00014.png|Delivering Ruby her scythe V2_11_00015.png|Plots with team to stop White Fang objectives V2_11_00021.png|Finding bombs armed to the train cars. V2_11_00022.png|Preparing to fight White Fang atop train V2_11_00035.png|Handed a Dust magazine by Weiss V2_11_00036.png|Encountering Neo while running with Weiss and Yang. V2_11_00045.png V2_11_00046.png|Fire Clone V2_11_00047.png|Earth Clone V2_11_00048.png|Dark Clone V2_11_00049.png|Ice Clone V2_11_00050.png|Standing over a defeated Roman V2_11_00056.png|This just a kick in the head V2_11_00063.png|Recovering from the train crash Breach V2 12 00010.png|Surrounded by Grimm in the center of Vale with her team. V2 12 00017.png|Drawing Gambol Shroud V2 12 00019.png|Striking down Grimm around her. V2 12 00020.png V2 12 00071.png|Gathering with all the huntsmen after the battle. V2 12 00077.png|Watching the dawn rise with her team after the fight. V2 12 00078.png|Yeah, we won, I am going to sleep for a week. Category:Image Gallery Category:Blake Belladonna images Category:Volume 2 Category:Character images